


Vengeance

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, unknown hatchlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ultharkitty's fic party at http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html</p><p>Prompt was: Soundwave & or / any: hatchlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

"I have to return to Earth," Megatron had said. "Keep them in that cell, Soundwave. And feed them no more than will keep them alive. We need to conserve what little energy that fool Starscream has left us!"

The leaders were dead. And now Soundwave had other ideas.

There were scampering sounds, and the scent of newly hatched metal filtered through the sour air as the cell door creaked open. Four had survived, all warm rustling and wide glittering optics in the dim light. Little claws scritched hopefully at the giant mech's leg panels.

Carefully, he gathered them one by one, setting their tiny forms in the crook of his tentacle. Then he took them away, far from the carnage and to the asteroid, to his lab which, whilst hardly a nursery, was at least was not that dismal cell on the ruined planet.

Now, the communications expert watched as they drifted into recharge, satiated, optics offined, their chambers filled with infant formula energon. And for the first time, the pain of all the deaths, of the destruction of Ravage and Lazerbeak, of Frenzy's ruination, of Rumble's departure eased just ever so slightly.

"I will rebuild you, my faithful," he murmured. "If you, my little ones, could only see your destiny ...."

And he smiled to himself. For those fools on Earth knew nothing of his unique rejuvenating features, had not one inkling he had survived. Let alone what was coming to them.

When he figured a way to bring back Megatron, the leader would he happy - oh most happy - that his orders had been disobeyed.


End file.
